The Angel of Roses
by tuxeomaskforever
Summary: Ruby's life is turned around when she is 7 when her parents die when her house burns down. Alone and afraid she is doing her best to survive when she meets help from a stranger. Will turn to romance and other stuff in the future so rating it m for now. Also I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so don't be that hateful and I suck at spelling. The plot is Ruby is alone after her mother is killed. (P.S. I will make a prequel to the story). She is found by one Roman Torchwick and is raised in a life of crime. All rights go to Rooster teeth's Mounty Oum.**

**Ruby age: 7**

**Roman age: 20 **

The rain poured down as Ruby stumbled into the abandoned warehouse she called home. Well her new home after her previous one was infested with bandits or the one before was destroyed for another building to be built. She wished that she would wake up and be in her bed with her mother downstairs and this was just a nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare, no it was real and she hated it. She had lit a fire to dry off and get warm. That's when she heard one of the doors open and slam shut. She turned her head and grabbed the led pipe she used as a weapon while looking for the intruder. She spotted him walking towards the fire and was surprised of what he was wearing. He wore a white suit with a brawler hat with a red band and a red scarf. She wondered what he was doing here and approached with caution. He walked with a surprise look towards the fire. He sat down by the fire and stared at it. He then said," You can come out now." She was shocked he had seen her but not surprised do to the fact she stood out like a sore thumb. She approached him and sat across from him and stared at him. "Who are you," She asked. "My name is Roman," The man now identified as Roman said. "Who are you," he asked. "My name is Ruby," She replied quietly. "Why are you here so late at night and not at home with your family," He asked not knowing he had made her sad. Tears emerged from her eyes and fell down her face. "My mother and father were killed in a fire that burned down our house and I couldn't do anything," She sobbed out. Roman slid over to her and gave her a hug and started to wipe her tears away. "Hush Ruby and dry your eyes," Roman continued o wipe her tears by letting her use his scarf as a towel, "Don't live in the past because it hurts to try and think what could have been." She looked him in the eyes and said,"How could you know?" He gave a small smile, "I once lost someone who shouldn't have died but pushed me out of where I was to be killed at." Ruby just gave a silent look of understanding. "Why don't you come with me and stay there instead of here in this warehouse when it stops raining." She thought deeply about it for a moment before nodding here head before agreeing. She then snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. He gave a frown because Ruby was so much like her it hurt.

**There Chapter 1 done. It only toke 4 hours and it is currently 1:10 a.m. Hope you enjoy and chapter 2 is in a week or 2 hopefully. Tuxedo Mask out.**


	2. 8 years later

**All Right here it is chapter 2. I had some trouble writing it and uploading it. Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth's Mounty (Hope I spelled that right) Oum. I only own the plot idea that I added. All Rights belong to were they belong i.e. Rwby Mounty Oum and any other things I throw in.**

The girl walked intoFrom Dust till Dawn. She smiled and waved at the owner who looked up as the sound of the door opening got his attention. He waved at her as she walked back to the magazine rack and started to flip through the "Weapons" magazine she grabbed. He noticed that she kept her hood up the entire time she walked in. About 5 minutes latter 7 guys walked in. Six of the seven looked almost identical wearing black suits, hats and sunglasses. The guy he assumed to be the leader wore a white suit with a brawler hat with a red stripe and a red scarf. He walked with a cane as he and another walked up to the counter. "Do you know how hard it is to find a From Dust Till Dawn opened this late around here?" The leader asked while one of the thugs pointed at the owner.

* * *

line break

* * *

Random Thug's point of view.

He couldn't believe that they were making such a good take from this heist. He saw Gavin and Micheal on the other side of the room while Ray was putting the Dust crystals in the container. Ryan and Geoff were keeping lookout at the front bye the door. As he filled up the canister with dust he noticed the girl standing in the corner. "Hands up" He said as he approached her. He got angry when she didn't do anything. As he got close he heard music and realized she had headphones on. He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her as he pulled down the hood. That was his first mistake as the next thing he know he was flying out of the front window.

* * *

*Line Break*

* * *

Roman's point of view

So far everything was going as planed. Get these idiots to rob the place and have Ruby deal with them and get noticed by Ozpin to let her in. After all he wanted the best for his little girl. He didn't care if one day she had to stop him because he would still love his little girl no matter what.

* * *

*line break yet again but finally Ruby's pov*

* * *

Ruby's point of view

She launched the guy out of the window the second he pulled her hood down. Another guy ran at her but met the same fate but launched her self out to have more room to fight. She drew both of her tomahawks and hit the button on the bottom that turned them into a mini scythe with a M1911 on the right and a Beretta 96fs on the left. "While get her", Her dad said instructing them to attack. The first to reach her was hit with a knock out round and kicked away. The next 2 tried to flank her but she used her size and speed to cut one guy's arm so he dropped his weapon and dodged the second one who smacked his partner in the face knocking him out. She twisted around and hit the guy in the back of the head with the hilt of her scythe/ gun/ tomahawk. The final guy dropped his weapon and ran only to get shoot by a knock out round. "You were wort every cent" Roman said to the one know as Ray was the best in combat but was knocked out second from being thrown out of a window. Roman toke careful aim and shot his cane at here causing an explosion as he got away. She made sure the owner was good before turning and seeing Roman climbing a ladder to roof. She used her speed to just run up the side of the building.

* * *

Same thing as the actual episode this is probably the last time I skip a part.

* * *

"You put yourselves and others in danger", The huntress ranted as she paced back in forth.

"They started it!" She replied.

"If it was up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back," She said as Ruby relaxed a bit, "And a slap on the wrist." She said suddenly scaring Ruby. :However someone wants to me you." She explained as a man walked into the room with milk and cookies.

" Ruby Rose, You have silver eyes." He said. He put the milk and cookies down in front of her and she started munching down on them. "Where did you learn to do this?" He asked while showing her fight.

"I thought myself how to fight and survive."

He nodded before asking, "Do you know who I am?"

"Professor Ozpin and headmaster of Beacon," She replied.

"Would you like to go to my school?" He asked.

She thought for a moment before saying yes.

**And there was chapter 2. Please review, it helps me improve. Next chapter in 2 to 3 weeks due to I am busy this week and part of next week. Surprised I even finished this now. Tuxedo Mask Out.**


	3. Beacon, Our new home

**I kind of lied about waiting 2 to 3 weeks to upload. I love to write so yeah. I plan on making 10 chapters after this minimum. Then I will start planing the prequel. Also leave a comment to help and not be that one guy who is like "oh this is a stupid idea" or "This would never happen." I have seen so much hate on a writer's story it makes me want to met the person in real life and slap them. Also thanks to the following for following: OHShiks, The God Fist, and febnic16, and thanks to JWR Cromwell for putting this story on his favorites list. It makes me happy when people like what I have made. Anyways chapter 3.**

Ruby was so exited as she boarded the air ship. She could see her stuff being loaded up in to the cargo hold. She went into a corner, started to listen to music as she sat down. Most people were not even aware she was there but she saw everything from her spot. The guy who looked like he was going to puke, the girl who beat up Junior, and Pyrrha Nikos the winner of 3 **(I believe that is right. However, correct me if I am wrong)** regional tournament. This would be an interesting 4 years she thought to herself.

* * *

The air ship had just finished docking. She saw yellow **(her name for yang for the mean time.) **glaring at the guy who puked on her shoes halfway through the flight who had already started to puke out his guts in the trash can. This guy couldn't stand being on an airship from the looks of it. She started to walk to the main hall where they were instructed to go to when they got off of the airship. However as she walked she was spun around by a group of people rushing past her. She spun around confused and ended up crashing into some girls luggage. She got up only to be yelled at, "What do you think your doing." A girl with white hair and dressed in all white stood before her. She know who she was, Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust company. "Sorry," was all ruby let out. "Do you know what kind of damage you could have caused?" She shouted as she pulled a veil of dust out. "Do you know what this is?" She asked while shaking it in front of her. Dust got up her nose and she sneezed causing an explosion. "Look what you've done" Weiss shouted at her. "Me?" Ruby gave a look that could kill, "You were the one shacking the veil of dust around and trying to act strong when you are not at all." Ruby saw a flash of color go through her vision. 'Not now' She thought as she focused back on Weiss, "And what are you even doing here, this is a school for warriors not kids." Ruby twitched right there, "Then why are you here when I, the kid that is not suppose to be here, can kick your ass?" Ruby questioned. Weiss stomped away in anger and rage at that girl. Ruby grinned before walking over to the main hall while getting another flash in her eyes. 'Later, okay?' She saw another flash and was back to normal. She walked in and hide in the corner of the hall as the headmaster delivered his speech.

**And there is chapter 3. Expect chapter 4 in the next week from now. Goodbye and this is Tuxedo Mask Forever going off. Leave a review plz. Also put your thoughts of what the flashes are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is not a chapter but an update. The next chapter will be up in a few days to 5 days max. I have plans for teams that i would like you to have a say in it. Your options are: Team RRVB, (Ruby, Ren, Velvet, Blake) Team RJRY, (Ruby, Juane, Ren, Yang) or Team RVRJ (Ruby, Velvet, Ren, Juane). So choose your team and note team RJRY wold take longer to write because I don't write about Yang well, which is where i have a story that I flat out refuse to put up or continue writing. Ren and Ruby are going to be partners for the story. Hope you choose a team. Thank you william45 for following. Pece out and have a good night. We could all use some rest.**


	5. I am sorry

**This again isn't a chapter but an update. Chapter will be up some time tomorrow. This is the chapter of where I answer review questions that were asked. Also team is RRVB. To unknown yes this is going to just not yet and the reason the chapter hasn't been put up is because I am making them longer, over at least 1,000 words a chapter. To the unknown on chapter 3 the answer is on tomorrow's chapter. To the unknown on chapter 2, first their handguns not machine guns and she never had the supplies to make her weapon, and your second question answered next chapter of if she met cinder and the others.**

**So yeah tomorrow is the next chapter in this world of RWBY or is it RRVB?Who knows.**


	6. Revelations

**Team RRVB has won with 4 to nothing. Partners are Ren and Ruby, and Blake and Velvet. Any other partner pairs anyone wants? If so leave a comment. Also hope you enjoy. Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or it would be like this in a way. Thanks for all the support.**

Talking out loud

_Talking to A.I_

_Flashback_

Ruby walked into the ballroom and walked over to the corner of the room where she put her stuff down and made her little nest of a spot. As the night went on she saw vomit boy walking around in a pair of feetie pajamas which made her chuckle. She noticed a boy meditating and from the looks of it tuning out the girl next to him who was talking her heart out. The boy was dressed in what appeared to be similar to the Chinese robes she saw in stores. She pulled out Rose (her weapon with the colt) and started to clean it. Due to her position she could see everyone but a few saw here. Next to her a figure appeared next to her.

_"You need some sleep for tomorrow Ruby"_The figure said in her mind.

_"I have to clean my weapons first if I am going to rest," _Ruby thought back to Alpha. She put down Rose and pulled out wilt (her Beretta). She started to clean it when she told Alpha to do a background check on all students.

_"I will start right away,"_ Alpha replied as she put down wilt and started to drift of into sleep.

* * *

5 A.M.

Ruby opened her eyes and yawned. She had the dream of when she had received Alpha for her 9 birthday.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Ruby woke up at 10 o'clock and walked downstairs. The lights were off and she didn't see anyone so she thought they were out. That's when the lights suddenly turned on and a yell from 5 people was heard. "Surprise!" They shouted at her while walking forward towards her. She was engulfed in a group hug bye all present. Everyone had given her gifts except for her dad who liked the gift to be at any point or time. From the twins her pair of tomahawks, Rose and Wilt. From Junior she got a credit card that would get 20589.00 yen a month added (200 dollars is 20589.00 in yen). From Cinder it was an elegant red dress she had pointed out to Cinder one day when they were walking. It was 3 sizes to big but would fit her in a few years from then. She thanked everyone and gave them a hug. She looked at the twins and asked if they wanted to spar so she could practice with Wilt and Rose. _

* * *

_3 hours later her Dad had called for her right before she got her butt kicked for the 10th time. One day she would beat them. As she walked into the office she noticed the doctors as well as a weird table thing (the one used to implant the A.I in Red vs Blue). "What is this Dad?" She asked while looking around the room. _

_"This is your gift if you choose to accept." He said while pointing to the table. She gave him a questioning look. He sighed before explaining, "This is a experimental program which will boost the ability of a person and their aura via an item known as an A.I."_

_"How would it boost my skill and aura?"_

_"It is implanted in the partners head so it has the ability to connect to the persons brain and can scan the things around the person and alert them of danger as well as take a persons aura and doubling its effect." Ruby gave a look of shock before asking, "When can we start?"_

_"Right now"_

**___*Flashback over*_**

* * *

Ruby got up and started to walk to the cafeteria. As she was walking she passed a boy with black hair and a streak of pink in it that wore a green robe type thing.

_"His name is Lee Ren, however he prefers being called Ren and he is 17 years_ old." Alpha said in her head. she nodded before she continued to walk the cafeteria. Once she got there she got herself some coffee and cookies before sitting down. Her coffee had cream and sugar in it and she loved it that way. She looked at the clock and saw it was 5:20. She sighed and thought of what to do until 8:30 which was initiation. She was so deep in thought she failed to notice Ozpin walking up to her but Alpha alerted her of his location. She turned and said good morning while taking a sip of her coffee.

"May i sit here or are you holding the spot?" he asked polity.

"Take a seat Professor." She said not really caring.

As he sat down he asked, "Who are you really Ruby or should I say Miss Rose or Miss Torchwhick?" She froze when he said the last of the names.

"How do you know this?" She said while being carefully moving her hands towards her weapons.

"There is no need for violence Miss Rose." Ozpin said while continuing, "To answer your question I know everything about every student even their darkest secrets." He took a sip of his coffee before just staring at her. "I know what your fathers plan was from square one. Get you in Beacon to train to be a huntress and then fight you in hopes of losing to you making you a hero and clear your family name later." She had known about the first part but not the second. She looked up to see Ozpin walking away. She just stared at the door he walked out of until the first student got there at 7:40.

**Next chapter is Initiation and I cant wait for Me to start writing it. So I hope that answered your questions and if you get lost just ask me and i can help you figure out where your confused at. Anyways Tuxedo Mask out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is an update chapter. Writers block sucks. I haven't had a good idea for this chapter yet. The chapters after i have ideas for but can't do yet. Thanks to all the fans who have Favorited and Followers. Also I started school again so I have a crap ton of work to do. Also had some problems with my account so i couldn't do anything. A chapter will go out in 3 weeks max from now. Tuxedo Mask out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This would have been up sooner had it not crashed and lost all my work on the Chapter. Anyways we are clear for launch into battle. I have decided it will be a love triangle between Ruby, Ren and a secret though you can probably guess who. Thanks to Expertoftheblade for the team name RBLS, pronounced rebels.  
**

_A.I. speaking._

_Ruby's thoughts_

Ruby stood on her platform zoning out Professor Ozpin but had Alpha explain the basis of it.

"_Get to the temple and get a relic. First person out there you make eye contact with is your partner." Alpha said while scanning everyone for bios about them._

Ruby pulled out Wilt and Rose as she was launched. She used her cloak to slow down like a parachute until she used Wilt to latch onto a branch and back flipping to the ground. She then heard a moan from behind her and she turned around to meet magenta eyes and the kid who was meditating that morning with a boot print on his face. Ruby's eyes widened as she realized 3 things: 1. He was cute. 2. She had kicked him in the face. and 3. He was her partner.

"I am really sorry." She cried out as he looked her in the eye. He drew his weapons and pointed them at her or more like past her as Alpha alerted her of the 2 King Taijitu. She rolled out of the way as he started shooting at the black one leaving her with the white one. They would need more fire power in order to kill them. As the white one lounged at her, Ruby hit the buttons on the bottom of Rose and Wilt sliding the mags out and moving gears into place. She also tapped the emblem on her cloak hardening it and having it shape around her body like armor. Her weapons became Dark Eclipse, it is a sword with a riffle (my avatar for my account), and inserted a clip from her belt.

She then dodged the strike and quickly stabbed it in the eye. Ruby fires a round which pierces into the other eye blinding it. She rolled out of the way and dodged the Grimm's blind strike and lead it to the other King. she then smacked it in the nose enraging it and lashing out at her but Ruby was gone and it couldn't stop even if it know and its fangs sunk into the black King who screeched in pain as poison entered its blood system. Even if it won the fight it would die from the poison. The other one was killed when Ren used his aura to impale the back ones fang through its brain. The other one submitted to the poison and died a few seconds later. They looked at each other and sat down.

"So, My names Ruby." She said while switching Dark Eclipse into Rose and Wilt and turning the armor back into her cloak. "Whats your name?" Ruby asked even though she already know.

"My Name is Lie Ren, but people call me Ren."

Ruby got up and put a hand for Ren to grab to get up. As their hands met Ruby felt a spark. She ignored it and started walking towards the temple with Ren at her side.

* * *

They arrived with out a hitch and got their relic when the others showed up and brought the Nevermore and Death Stalker. As they retreated, Ruby changed into her armor and turned Wilt and Rose into Dark Eclipse. As they realized they were cornered they stopped and turned to fight. Ruby inserted a H.E round into D.E. She stared firing at the nevermore to distract it, but all it did was make it madder. _"Alpha, scan for the weak point and tell me where to shoot " _as she switched out to frozen electric rounds. Several targets were locked and tracking where to shoot to hit it. Ren started powering the aura into his bullets for more damage, Blake waited until it got close before launching her ribbon and hooking onto the nevermore and slashing and shooting its back before jumping of and onto the bridge. Velvet shot arrow after arrow of freeze round into its chest, but nothing happened. Velvet jumped of the pillar and shot 2 more arrows. They were getting no where from this assault. Ruby decided to end it now to stop it now, _Alpha charge up plan c". _

_"Are you sure Ruby."_

_"just power it," _while turning the sword into a laser riffle. Alpha started charging it with a mix of her aura and part of him jumped into the gun to aim and give her a shoot that would not miss. Engraved on the side was a rose and a star with a joystick in the middle. She steadied her laser and held her breath. The nevermore started to fly towards her and she pulled the trigger.

*insert laser noise here*

The nevermore screeched as it feel and hit the ground shattering its wings. Ruby had missed the main body but hit the wing instead. She walked over while turning the laser back into Dark Eclipse. She put she shoots right into its brain before knowing it was dead. She signaled them to lower their weapons. The others had finished the death stalker before she fired the first laser do to Yang and Nora just wailing into it.

"You guys start heading back I need to get something." Ruby told her teammates who were to tired to care really much because they wanted to sleep from the fight. They walked away as Ruby walked towards the death stalker. She bent down while having Alpha run scans on it. This shouldn't have attacked unless its nest was destroyed which she would ask the others about latter. She had heard how Juane and Weiss had found it in the cave and it chased Juane here while Weiss was thrown across the forest.

She cut out a chunk of the death stalker's armor that she would replicate later and upgrade her armor. Ruby then disappeared into rose petals as she appeared next to her team mates. "So whats the plan?" Ruby asked while walking with Ren and Velvet at her side.

"Get back to Beacon," Ren replies to her question.

She gave a smile and continued to walk ahead. As they started to approach Beacon, everyone hope raised from their fights.

**There it is chapter whatever. I have a bad case of writers block and loads of school work, (screw you math) I wouldn't write much or upload and i might make a second story. Anyways bye. Tuxedo Mask out.**


	9. Need a team name

**I need a name for a team of Jaune, Yang, Weiss, and Nora. The next chapter will be up a few days when i get a name that works for their team. Also I plan on making another story but don't know yet if I will put it up. So yeah a week or 2 max until next chapter. Tuxedo Mask out.**


	10. Addicted

**A little gift to you guys because I have been working hard to get up chapters and it is not easy. So I hope you enjoy. ;) **

Ruby speaking to just A.i through mind.

_A.I speaking in head_

_A.I speaking out loud._

"Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xio Long, And Nora Valkyrie. You have collected the white Rock. You will be Team LWNA (pronounced Luna) Led by Jaune Arc". Ozpin took a second to take a sip of coffee and let the new team off the stage. "Next, we have Ruby, Lie Ren, Blake Belladonna, and Velvet Scarlatina. You have collected the White Knight. You will be team RBLS (Rebels) Led by Ruby." He takes a sip before looking at the crowd. "You may go now". Ozpin then turns and walks off stage.

* * *

Ruby collapsed on to the bed the second they arrived in their dorm. The laser charge took a lot out of her. _"Would you like me to activate the healing unit"?_

_"_What for"? Ruby shot back.

_"You have a few cuts from when you toke the sample from the death stalker and it is unknown if there is poison in your blood stream if i don't run it to che-". _Alpha replied when suddenly his voice flickered.

_"Are you okay big sis"? _The new voice asked with deep concerned tone.

"I am fine Theta, but next time don't cut of Alpha and turn on the healing unit".

_"Got it sis and i hope you get better soon". _As Ruby dozed off from extinguish she felt some one pull the covers over her as she drifted off.

* * *

Velvet's POV

Velvet woke up at 5 a.m the next morning and started to stretch her muscles. She checked the beds and saw 2 of the 3 where filled. She checked around for Ruby and noticed the window was open. She glanced out the window and realized they were on the top floor. Suddenly, she heard voices from above her on the roof.

_"You need to lay off those from now". _A voice said.

"Who are you my dad, besides I know because i only have around 6 left". She heard Ruby say.

_"Alert motion detected below us, logging off". _She heard the voice and then heard a swish (what ever sound an a.i makes when going offline).

"Who is down there"? She heard Ruby call out.

"Ruby, how did you get up there"? Velvet asked with interests as the door wasn't opened or she would have woken do to the door squeaking.

"I climbed up here of course". Ruby replied to her question while sliding down into the window.

"You know that is dangerous right"? Velvet questioned as Ruby closed the window.

"I was fine ans I need to get some fresh air". Ruby replied before starting to clean Wilt and Rose. "Relax for a bit class starts in 4 hours and we still have to decorate the room.

* * *

*1 hour later*

Ruby's POV

Ruby gently woke up Ren while Velvet went to wake up Blake,

"Time to get up sleepy head". Ruby said while shacking Ren. Ren opened his eyes and yawned.

"What time is it"? Ren asked as he saw the sun rising out the window.

"6 a.m". Ruby replied before moving to the center of the room and flagged every ones attention. "Okay so here is the plan, we decorate the room for 2 hours and then get breakfast and go to class at 8:45, any questions"?

"Yes how are we going to divide the room up"? Ren asked with curiosity.

"Each set of partners on each side and then we go from there with are partner". Velvet suggested.

"That's great idea Velvet". Ruby stated as she and Ren took the right side of the room. They arranged the beds into each corner of the room and then they started to decorate their part of the room at 7. Ruby put up a weapon poster of the Sorge weapon company (It is a picture of any weapon you want killing Grimm with "Sorge weapons and Equipment" written on the bottom with diamonds on each side and under that said "Είμαστε ανίκητοι" which means we are invincible in Greek which is what a diamond is) and put her stuff in the trunk at the foot of the bed. Ren put everything in his trunk but a picture of what she assumed was his family, Blake had put up a bookshelf and had about 10 books on it and was putting some more in her trunk, and then their was Velvet who had cases of dust around her for her spells and arrows. Ruby glanced at the clock and got up and started to the door.

"Time to go already"? Blake asked before looking at the clock and saw it was now 8. The other hurried to catch up as they heard team LWNA just getting up. they ignored that and continued where they got breakfast and sat at a table towards the back.

"So where did you go before here"? Ruby asked after she finished her strawberry pancakes.

"Velvet and I came from signal academy". Blake replied for Velvet and herself.

"I went to Sanctuary before this". Ren replied before asking, "What about you Ruby". Right as he finished an alert popped up on their scrolls telling them it was 8:45 and to get to class. They arrived with 5 minutes to spare and sat in the middle row of the classroom. About 4 minutes team LWNA arrived out of breath and took the only seat left next to them in the middle row. Professor Port started with roll and then told tall of his days as a hunter. Most of the class zoned out, fell asleep, or started to doddle except for Ruby who wrote everything the professor said including there being a test on the story next class before asking for a volunteer to fight a Grimm he had captured in the forest that morning. Weiss volunteered to fight it and was surprised when it rushed at it and knocked away her weapon. Juane shouted out a way for her to get her sword back and kill the boarbatusk to which she told him to shut up and took even longer to kill with her plan. Juane went to congratulate her but she stormed off in anger.

"So time to go to the dorm for a bit then next class". Velvet stated while walking towards their dorm with them following close behind.

* * *

5 hours later (or lunch for them.)

Ruby POV.

Ruby climbed to the roof of the dorm out of the window and sat there staring out at the forest. Her teammates had gone to get lunch and would met her back in the gym for more training after that. Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag.

_"You really should stop doing this". Delta stated as he appeared next to her._

"I just need to calm down as she pulled out a lighter. She pulled out (Also for those who thought it was meth or other drugs are wrong) the cigar and lit it before relaxing a bit.

"So this is why you came up here this morning, isn't and tell the truth". Velvet stated while shifting her glance between Ruby's cigar and the a.i.

"Why didn't you warn me D"? Ruby asked while sending a dirty glare at him.

_"I stopped him sis, you need to quit and this might be the only way"._ Theta replied taking the spot of Delta.

"The thing is right Ruby and why did you even start in the first place. Your parents must be proud". Velvet stated out of concern for Ruby's health. However, Ruby had a sadden face before dispersing in a flash of roses with the cigars left behind. "Oh no, what have I done". Velvet mumbled before sending Ren a message.

**So that was the chapter that I worked on for ages it feels like. Not telling you to do this but check out this cool video:  watch?v=Kxq_waxBflc. It is pretty funny so thought you guys would like it. Enjoy the cliffhanger and Thanks to excpertoftheblade for team name and mikuXmikuo for encouragement in a way. Any ways Tuxedo Mask out. **


End file.
